Have Faith In Me
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: I remember being told that your soul mate will always be there no matter what, she told me that and I believed her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Two-shot, possibly Three shot. Will update later in week. Not my usual style of writing, found it a little hard but I tried. Trying to expand my writing. Sorry for shortness, I wrote it during work today.

**Tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Named after A Day To Remember's - Have Faith In Me.

**Warning: **Character death.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brittany's POV<em>**

They say when someone close dies they'll always be there watching you. I never believed that because one person can be close to hundreds of other people, so how would they watch over me? One person out of those hundreds. Then I remember being told that your soul mate will always be there no matter what, Santana told me that and I believed her, until that night.

It was two months ago when I heard her last words. Three simple words we said to each other almost every hour of the day. A simple, 'I love you' and that was it. A second later she left me forever. They told me that a drunk driver had hit her.

That's all that there was to it, clear and simple. A person who wasn't supposed to be driving drove anyway and took the love of my life. The one I was supposed to spend my life with and build the perfect life together, complete with children and the house. She proposed two weeks prior and then she was taken away from me.

When I got the call I thought it was a joke and expected to see her slumped on the couch with her feet on the coffee table but no, I never saw her in her lazy day clothes.

They told me I couldn't see my own fiancé's body. Quinn had to physically restrain me from destroying the hospital and everything in my path. How could they stop me from seeing her? I was angry at them, the drunk driver and everyone else but mostly I was mad at Santana. She was the one who told me that your soul mate never leaves you but there I was, alone without her.

The funeral itself was painful enough. What was the point? She wasn't there anymore so nothing mattered. The casket was closed as the priest spoke about her soul and her ascension in heaven. I knew if she were here and saw this she'd scoff at the thought of her going to heaven. She used to tell me that when she died she wouldn't go to heaven she'd go straight to my heart. Our hearts and souls would be combined meaning that we'd never be without each other again but as I sat there I couldn't feel her in my heart.

Every night I'd go to sleep and wish that when I woke up Santana would be there looking at me with that stupid smirk that I love. Day after day, I never saw that smirk again. When I heard a sound I'd jump out of bed and run to the source only to be disappointed.

Puck, Sam and Mike would come over every Friday night and just sit in the living room drinking beer. They were like brothers to her. Every Friday they'd come over, drink some beers and play videogames. She told them the purpose of their 'bro nights' was so that they could keep the pack together. Secretly I knew it was because she missed me because I'd be working all night and wouldn't be home until midnight.

After she left us I'd find Puck, Sam and Mike on the couch. I knew they weren't ready to let go of the tradition. It was like the last thing they had that connected them to her. That was why I gave them the key and let them stay until midnight, just like old times.

I'd enter the room and see four bottles opened on the coffee table. They always left that last bottle for her, even though they knew she'd never come back. The looks on their faces was indescribable. They'd sit in complete silence, drinking their beers and just stare at that untouched bottle sitting on top the table.

Every Friday that bottle always remained full because none of them would ever touch it. Once the beers were all finished all that remained was that last bottle, untouched. I'd have to fight back the tears every time I poured its contents down the sink. It always reminded me of the fact that she was gone and would never come back. One day I just gave up and threw the bottle against the wall. It was unfair for her to leave me here by myself. That night I cried non-stop until my body couldn't physically take it and I simply passed out on the bed.

I remember when she didn't finish her beer and I'd pick it up to pour it down the sink she'd always stop me. She'd tell me it was a waste and she'd just put it in the fridge and drink it later, even if it was flat. I'd always laugh at her face when she'd pick up that same beer the next day and scrunch her face with disgust when she tasted the flat beer. That's when she'd pour it down the sink. No matter what she'd never learn from that and it'd happened more than a few times.

I missed her small quirks and strange behaviour such as that, another thing that I'd never experience now that she was gone.

Eventually Quinn and Kurt would come over with food because over time they complained that I wasn't eating enough. They'd force me to eat and would constantly tell me that with time it'd get easier and to not give up. I don't think they realised that I gave up the day she died.

Suddenly one day I just collapsed into a pit of darkness. I don't know what happened beforehand, all I know was that I was falling and I couldn't stop myself. She wasn't there to hold my hand. Honestly I thought that was it and the thing was, I didn't care.

Next thing I know I woke up to the sound of constant beeps and blindingly white walls. I saw wires attached to my body and my parents as well as her parents in the room. They were holding onto each other as they tried to fight back their own tears.

"Oh my baby!" I heard my mother as she jumped out of her seat to caress my forehead. I could see the sad looks on their faces, I almost felt bad, but I didn't. It was like I was void of all emotion from that stage.

The doctors told me the collapse was due to my poor nutritional state and exhaustion. I was put on a strict diet so my body could function normally once again. They recommended I see a grief councillor as well to deal with my loss.

They let me out a few days later but there was no point, I still felt like a prisoner in my own home. Since Mr. Lopez was a doctor he'd drop by daily to check up on me and my mother practically followed me wherever I went. Not to mention I always had Quinn hovering above me while I ate, always making sure I ate everything.

Now here I am, in my house alone for once two weeks after my visit to the hospital. My condition improved slightly and everyone thought it was safe to leave me on my own for one night. I couldn't be more relieved.

As I close my eyes I feel a familiar touch on my cheek, followed by a voice that I thought I'd never hear again.

**_Narrator's POV_**

"Brittany." A voice broke through the eerie silence.

"Brittany." The voice repeated over and over until the eyes of the broken woman fluttered open.

As ocean met earth a smile broke out on the intruder's face. The two eyes stared intensely at each other, neither of the two refusing to break eye contact until the intruder leant forward and kissed the surprised woman.

"Santana?" Brittany asked in utter disbelief. There in front of her was her soul mate, Santana, the same woman who died and left the world just two months ago.

That stupid smirk she missed so much appeared on the intruder's face, "Yes."

**_Brittany's POV_**

Everything felt so real. Her touch, her lips, her voice and her smile. It all had to be a dream.

"No baby. It's real." I heard her say; even her voice sounded so real.

"It's the real me." She said. It was almost like she was reading my mind. Can she read in my mind?

"Yes baby. I can read your mind." She chuckled. That laugh, I've missed it so much. I don't care if this is a dream or not, I miss her too much to even care.

"It's not a dream. It's real and like I said, I'm not leaving. Soul mates are always there."

The tears were running freely down my face as she gently thumbed them away. This is too much, after praying and wishing so hard she's finally back here with me. I can't help myself when I surge forward and wrap my arms tightly around her. She still smells the same, like coconuts and vanilla.

Suddenly my hands brush against something that I don't ever remember being there. I pull back and manoeuvre my body so I can see the mysterious objects on her back. My eyes widen in absolute shock when I notice the black body length wings on her back. This definitely had to be a dream. She looks at me sheepishly and kisses me once more. I think she read my mind because I could tell she wanted to explain.

"This isn't a dream sweetie. The wings are real, I'm real…sort of." She looks down sheepishly and bites her lower lip nervously, "It's a long story."

"We've got all night." Dream or not I was determined to stay up all night just to stay with her. I place another peck on her lips because I never want to be without those lips again.

"Let me start from the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This will end up being a Three-shot. It's hard to break habits, still struggling a bit. It was difficult trying not to write fluff. Last chapter will be up sometime next week. This chapter is entirely Santana's POV.

**Tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>https:/twitter. com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Thanks everyone for everything!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santana's POV<strong>_

Now, I can tell Brittany's definitely confused at what's going on, but come on who wouldn't? I can't really blame her. Here I am, her deceased fiancée in her bed, kissing her, touching her, hugging her and talking to her. I have no doubt that she'll believe me when I tell her the full story but it just pains me to see the sadness in her eyes. In these two months I've been watching her slowly destroy herself without me and it's heartbreaking. I didn't want to leave her but my body physically couldn't hold on. No matter how hard I tried to hold onto my life my body pushed me away.

"Let me start from the beginning." I tell her.

_**2 months prior**_

What the hell? Where am I, why is there a light. Shit, this can't be happening. I remember it all now. I was walking down the street telling Brittany that 'I love her', I refuse to use the past tense because I still love her no matter what. The second I tell her that I remember seeing a car swerve and head straight for me.

I'm so pissed at myself, if I'd jumped away in time then maybe he wouldn't have struck me and I wouldn't be here, staring at this stupid white light. I can still see my lifeless body in front of me. I push myself up and strain my entire being back to my body, I struggle and fight to return to my physical body but it just wasn't letting me.

No matter how hard I try to pull myself back there is something repelling me. I begin yelling as I tried to claw my way to my body but again that invisible force is holding me back. I'm so frustrated and now I begin yelling even louder until my lungs give out. I can feel another invisible force pulling my battered soul away from my body. I cry, I beg, I plead and bargain to be reunited with my body. I couldn't leave Brittany; I needed to be with her. Eventually I was repelled so far from my physical body that all I could see was this stupid white light. It was gone. Was this it? I'm now officially dead?

I look around frantically and begin crawling because my legs were now exhausted. Tears rush down my face as I desperately try to find my physical body. No, no this can't be happening. It's not time, I haven't even married her yet. This can't be it. I think I can see my body in the distance. As I drag my battered soul towards it another force pushes down on me, causing me to yell out in pain and frustration. No, I could see it and now it's gone, forever.

It's official, I Santana Lopez am dead and stuck in limbo.

I see a hand reach down for me and pulling me up, "Why hello Lopez." What the hell? Is that Coach Sylvester? When did she die?

"Coach?"

"Surprising isn't it?" She says as she drags me towards the unknown until we're standing in front of another familiar face.

"Well hello Sweet Cheeks." Since when did Miss Holiday die? Wait, why are Coach and Holly in the same place.

"Where am I?" I ask them.

"The above." Holly answers with her typical cheery attitude.

"Heaven Lopez." Coach added.

Me, in heaven? As if. I find that hard believe. I'm pretty sure I've committed so many bad deeds that Satan himself thought I was his bastard child.

"Why am I here?"

"Because regardless of what you think, you're a good person." Holly answered.

"That's right Sandbags." Typical, Coach hadn't changed one bit, wait why was she in heaven?

"Ah, believe it or not Sue is also a good person. She was just a little more subtle about it." Miss Holiday shrugs and flaps her, wait angel wings? This has definitely gotten a lot crazier.

"Take me back to my body. I don't belong here!" I demand when it finally hits me that this is it. I'm officially dead.

"No can do Lopez." Sue offers me an apologetic smile, it was weird coming from her.

"Don't worry. You can still watch over Brittany from here." Holly offers. Like that'll give me what I want. I want to be back down there with her. I want to tell her I love her and that I can't wait to marry her. Fuck, we weren't even engaged that long. I miss her.

"Is there any way you can let me back down there? I'll do anything!" I plead, "I'll go to Church, I'll donate millions of dollars. I'll even be nice to Berry."

"Sorry, only guardian angels have that privilege and even then they're not alive." Holly answers as she sits down on a cloud? I just realised we're standing on nothing?

"How do I become one?" I just want to be able to be close to Brittany again.

"You can only be one if they're in dire need of a watcher. I'm sorry." Wow, did Coach just apologise? Well this officially sucks.

I look down and I see her. There she is being restrained by Quinn. I can see the hurricane of emotion in her eyes. She's fighting tooth and nail to see me and I can't do anything to ease her hurt. The pure anger in her eyes has my heart breaking. It's like I too can feel the way her heart's hurting. I reach forward to try and reach her but it only distorts the image. This is too much, I can't be dead. I'm so furious with myself. Why hadn't my body fought harder to fuckin' stay alive.

I feel both Holly and Sue's hands on my shoulders as I fall to my knees and sob violently, "It gets easier."

_**2 Weeks Prior**_

They lied to me, just under a month has passed and it still hasn't gotten any easier. Every day I watch as Brittany loses a little bit of her sparkle. I watch as she solemnly pours my untouched beer down the sink. I watch the way she fights back the tears when she enters the house and sees Puck, Sam and Mike sitting there without me. Oh how I wish I could just hug away her pain, kiss away the tears and take away the hurt. Every day I beg Sue and Holly to let me be her guardian but I always got the same answer.

I said I'd never let her go but it just feels like I've done just that. I so desperately want to tell her not to give up. They told me she didn't need a watcher. How could they say that? She was pushing herself into emptiness. My once beautiful Brittany was now reduced down to an emotionless robot. I had only ever seen her express anger, frustration and depression. Not once had I ever seen a smile, not even as I watch her look through our photos.

I can see the way she slowly destroys her body. She refuses to eat, sleep and even leave the house. Slowly I can see her losing the battle to hold on, every day I hold my breath just praying that she doesn't give up. The way her eyes shine dully it's obvious that she's close to giving up altogether and letting herself drift away into nothing.

When I see her collapse I knew that she definitely needed a watcher. I didn't give a fuck if they said no because at this moment I knew I had to make sure she didn't give up, she couldn't. She has so much more to do before she leaves the world. I'm willing to beat down anyone even if it's the boss. Before I know it my legs are powering towards Sue and Holly.

"SHE NEEDS ME!" I yell at them in desperation, "PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME BE HER GUARDIAN!" I'm on my knees begging now. I can't stand by idly and watch as my soul mate falls into an empty abyss of nothing. I lunge forward and clutch onto Holly's legs and sob as I continue to beg.

The two look at each other and sigh, "Okay." My head shoots up and I jump to my feet and clutch the two tightly.

"For now she won't be able to see, feel or hear you but you'll be able to be close to her." Holly told me. I fucking don't care, I just want to be close to her again. We're soul mates and I know that somehow we'll be able to communicate.

"Wait, before you go." Sue says and brings me to a halt, "Black or White?" She asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Wings, what colour?"

"Black? But isn't that dark angel or something?" I ask. I don't know why I'm even wasting my time asking that.

"Nah, dark angels don't have the feathers. They got creepy bat wings." Holly shrugs, "Now off you go to your girl." She pushes off something and waves as I free fall.

Am I about to die a second time? I close my eyes in anticipation but the loud squish I'm expecting to hear never comes. I can hear beeping, a constant beeping, damn that's annoying. I open my eyes and seeing blindingly white walls, did I die again? Suddenly I can hear voices.

"Oh my baby!" That's Mrs. Pierce. I look around and there on the hospital bed, looking fragile as ever is my Brittany. I'm so furious at Holly and Sue for waiting this long to finally let me be this close to her. I reach out to stroke her cheek and just like Holly said; she doesn't feel it.

I sit on the foot of her bed with my legs crossed as I just stare at her. Those eyes are now so empty and dead. It breaks my heart. I feel guilty for causing her so much pain. I reach out to caress her cheek and lean down to kiss her forehead. Again she couldn't feel it and it frustrates me. Now I have tears streaming down my face as I try to hug her but her body doesn't shift into mine because damn it, she can't feel it. I try to spoon her but her body doesn't response so she just lies there motionless.

It hurts even more.

_**Present Day**_

"So Holly and Sue just told me literally two seconds ago that now you can feel and hear me." I tell her concluding my story. Her tears haven't stopped so I'm holding onto her because I never want to let her go.

"Can others see you?" She asks me.

I place another kiss on her lips. I've missed the feeling so much and I can't stop giving her more.

"No, just you." I tell her, "To you it's like I'm alive again, plus the wings." I chuckle and point back to my wings, "This all comes with a condition." I knew they weren't going to let me be her guardian without rules. They just told me I had to guide her on the right track and fulfil her life's journey. I had to make sure she didn't give up like she had done for the past two months.

I can see the hesitation in her eyes as she trails her fingers lightly across my arm. She starts stroking patterns across my arms that sends goose bumps throughout my body and makes me shiver. She always had this effect one me and even though I'm, damn I'm still having trouble saying this, dead she still makes me feel this way. I smile as I push forward and plant a kiss on her lips.

"You can't give up sweetie." I tell her gently as I delicately tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. We're lying on our sides and staring into each other's eyes. It's like nothing has changed. It's the exact same position we'd fall asleep in. I'll always love her and I can feel deep down it's still strong as ever. I let out a soft breath that gracefully hits her face. She pulls her lower lip in and begins to nip on her own lip. It's still cute as fuck and I can't believe I went two months without seeing it up close.

"Do you still love me?" She asks. I'm taken back by the question. Of course I still love her, forever and always, no matter what.

"Of course I love you." I can read in her thoughts that she still can't believe that I'm here. I just love how her mind races with multiple thoughts, ranging from old memories and her brain trying to make sense of this situation.

"Can you show me?" I know exactly what she's asking for and I've been waiting two months to show her how much I love her.

Our lips reunite once again in a heated, passionate embrace. Her thoughts are too fast for me to even comprehend but from the jumbled mess I can hear that she's curious about the wings. As we kiss I grab her hand and guide it so it rests against the black feathers.

"It's ok." I tell her. She begins to trail her fingers up and down my wings which after some time it begins to tickle.

Her fingers begin to relearn the contours of my body. She's tired but she's forcing herself to stay awake for this moment. She's scared that in the morning she'll wake up and I'll no longer be here. I push her back and her insecurities and put everything into this kiss, this moment.

_**Morning After  
><strong>_

Brittany's still asleep next to me and she looks beautiful as ever. She always shone more after we made love and I always loved watching her rest peacefully in my arms. I blink the sleep out of my eyes when a white light begins to blind me.

"How you feeling sweet cheeks?" Holly appears and flaps her wings as she makes a graceful decent.

"Good." I croak out with a smile, "Thanks for letting me be here." I'll forever be in her and Sue's debt since they were the ones who finally allowed me to be here with my soul mate.

"She needed someone to guide her and watch her." Holly smiled.

"Yeah." I look down and place a tender kiss on my love's forehead, "Why are you here?"

"Yes, about this guardian thingy." Holly pauses, she has that same look in her face that she had when she denied me access to Brittany all those times, "You're here to guide her in her life. Help her make good decisions in life." She tells me.

"I know." I don't know why she's telling me this. It was all made clear when they allowed me to become her guardian angel.

"That means…" She pauses, I know I'm not going to like this, "If she finds someone that can make her happy, you're going to have to let her go."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You can't prevent her from being with someone else. I know it's amazing to be able to be with her again once more but you need to make sure she doesn't give up. That includes in love." The thought of Brittany loving someone else just kills me inside.

"I know it hurts sweet cheeks." Holly tries to comfort me, "But you're here to make sure she's headed in the right direction. You guys can't just pretend things are the same and stay locked in the house with each other. You have to get her back out there."

I sigh knowing that this was the only way for me to be with Brittany again. If this is the only way then so be it, but I know as selfish as it sounds I'm the only who can love her in such a way and vice versa. As long as I'm watching over her, I'll make sure that she's happy but there's always that small percentage of my mind that says 'she'll find someone.' Don't get me wrong I want her to be happy but I want to be the only person who can make her happy.

"Ok." I sigh and nod my head in compliance.

"Looks like your sleeping Beauty's waking up." Holly nods towards the sleeping woman next to me, "See you soon." With that she flies up and disappears from view.

"Morning." Brittany grumbles and smiles at me as she wakes up.

Her thoughts tell me that she's surprised that I'm still here. Then one of her thoughts reminds me of what Holly had just told me.

_I could just stay here forever with her. _I know that she wants stay within the confines of our house but I came here to guide her and I was going to make sure I went through with it.

"Brittany, you're going to have to get back out there." I tell her making a reference to her life and reality.

"Can't I go with you?" I flinch when she asks that because there's only one way she'd be able to come back with me up there. There was no way in hell I was going to let her do that.

"No Brittany." She genuinely looks heartbroken at my answer, "You have to continue living." I tell her, "That's why I'm here. You have so much to do."

"Will you be there with me?"

"Always, I'll be watching over you and be right there next to you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Last chapter. Thanks for reading this story, even though it's not my usual style.

**tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>twitter: <strong>https:/twitter . com/#!/Hayley_Lo

Thank you for your feedback and all your subscriptions, favourites and reading the story. Safe to say, challenge accepted and completed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, simple as that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany POV<strong>_

Slowly I've been getting back out there in the world. For the first few days I begged Santana to just stay in the house but she'd always insist that we go out. It was weird holding her hand and no one could see her. To everyone it just looked like I was walking with my hands by my sides but to me I was still gripping her hand. It was weird, I'd be talking to her but everyone would think I was looking blankly at a chair.

How do I know this? Well once I was deep in conversation with Santana and a kind elderly woman approached me and asked why I was staring so intently at the seat in front of me. She wondered if I was ok because I looked upset. She was a kind old lady; I just told her that I was thinking about something. She left it at that and bade me a good day.

Finally I was able to return to work. The choreographer they hired to replace me while I recovered was relieved to see me as I entered the auditorium. He had trouble teaching my dancers the routine that I had come up with. I couldn't blame him. He only had just learnt it a few weeks before my collapse. It was easier to teach the dancers the routine with Santana sitting there in the seats watching me like she used to, when she was alive.

I could see Santana wince in pain. I know it all too well. Whenever I feel that ache in my heart she feels it as well. I try to push the thought away because I didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Eventually I had become used to leaving our home now. Now I didn't need Santana pushing me out of bed and she doesn't spend fifteen minutes trying to coax me out of the house. From time to time Quinn would come over to check up on me as well as my parents and the Lopez's.

Every time her parents come over she has to fight back the tears and I see how frustrated she gets whenever she tries to hug them. It's heartbreaking to see them not react to her hugs at all because I know how much she wants them to just hug her back. When that happens she flaps her divine black wings and flies slowly towards me and just encircles her arms around my body. Sometimes she sobs in the crook of my neck and I have to stop myself from crying with her because I want to be strong.

It's not always so sad, sometimes all she does is nods her head and something happens to someone right before my eyes. One time we watched as a rude man push a woman out of his way and didn't apologise. Santana just nodded her head the way she used to in high school and suddenly he tripped and dropped his phone. I guess maybe that's how karma works.

I can slowly feel my life coming back together and I can feel myself smiling again, but that's only because Santana's here with me. I'm scared that once my life is back on track she'll have to leave me. Her ability to read my mind comes in handy because she always has answers to my questions.

"Britt-Britt. You know I can't stay forever." She tells me because well, of course she's been reading my mind. She tries to stay out of my mind but sometimes she can't help but eavesdrop on my thoughts whenever I look upset. That's what I love most about her. She gives me space but is always there when I need her.

"I know." I tell her, I know but I definitely don't like the idea of her leaving.

"You'll find someone who'll make you smile." I hate it when she says this. She's the only one who can make me smile.

"I know but Brittany you can't give up on love." She says, again she read my mind which I'm glad because it saves me from having to repeat myself.

"But you're my love, my only love." I tell her. It's true and I won't believe it any other way.

"As you are mine but baby you're still…alive and you have a lot to live for. Don't give up. Please." I don't like seeing her beg because her eyes don't believe her own words. I'm stroking her wings as she pleads for me not to give up on love.

"You'll always have my heart and love." She kisses me tenderly, "And there's nothing in the universe that will take me away from you. I'll always be watching over you. My heart's here." She places her hand on my chest, "It's one with yours but you need to open your heart to new love."

It's never ending. How can I open my heart out to new love when deep down my old love will always be there? Isn't that unfair to the other person? I won't be giving myself to them like I have to Santana.

"Just, don't turn down the opportunity to smile again." She says.

I nod my head and agree, just for her. I'd do anything for her.

_**Santana's POV**_

The years have passed and Brittany's now back to her old self, almost. Her smile never really reaches her ears like they used to during better times but she's smiling none the less. Her eyes now sparkle but not as brightly as they used to, but it's a start. As her life gets better I can feel the end of our time together drawing to a close.

I don't want it to end but I knew that this wouldn't be forever. She's starting to function normally by herself but some days she struggles. Sometimes she just cries hours into the night and I find myself holding her tightly just to calm her down. She has grown accustomed to my wings and clutches them tightly. It just seems like every time she holds them it just makes her cry harder. I know that the wings are a constant reminder that I'm no longer alive on the Earth and it makes her even sadder.

Those nights have lessened over the years but she still has her ups and downs. I know that she has enough strength to power through life. I just hope she doesn't forget me later down the track.

_**Brittany's POV**_

It's been sometime since Santana's death and having her here as my guardian angel has helped me pick my life back up. I've done everything that she's wanted me to do, but except find love. I've tried, I've even gone on a few dates even though it hurt both her and I, I could see the pain in her eyes as I left for the date. She wouldn't overlook the date but instead wait at home for me.

Each date had been unsuccessful because none of them were her. I allowed myself to find love but it just seems like love doesn't want me finding it in anyone but Santana.

The way things have been feels like she's never left me but then I look and feel those wings and I'm reminded she's gone. When I shower she's in the room with that perverted smirk on her face, much like she used to when she was still with me and I feel like she's alive again. Then I take one look at those wings and I'm reminded that she's dead.

I just hope I have a few more years left with her.

_**Santana's POV**_

I'm watching Brittany while she sleeps. Gosh she's so beautiful right now. I could spend an eternity watching her like this.

"Sweet Cheeks." Oh, no this can't be happening. It's not time. I turn around and see Holly and Sue standing next to each other.

"Lopez, I'm afraid so." Sue says confirming my worst nightmare.

Not again, I can't leave Brittany. I thought I had a few years left. Her life isn't on track yet, I still have to guide her through life's rough patches. I look to my sleeping soul mate who's blissfully unaware of what's about to happen.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks. It's time. You knew this was coming." Holly says sympathetically.

"No, no! Please let me stay one day. Please!" I beg, I drop to my knees and beg.

"Santana." Sue drops her tone, "I'm sorry."

"Please I'll do anything just give me one day to say goodbye. I love her and you can't just make me leave. Please! You didn't give me any warning!" I yell at them angrily. All the frustrations and anger boil over me.

"Sweet Cheeks you knew this day was going to happen. We told you." Holly says a little more firmly.

"BUT YOU GAVE ME NO WARNING! You just appear here and tell me I have to leave!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, I'm pretty sure the veins are popping out of my neck. My body gives up completely and I drop to my knees with my wings circling protectively around my body. I'm sobbing on the ground in a crumbling pile of emotions, "You can't do this to me. Please."

Sue looks at me sadly, "You can tell her goodbye. You have ten minutes." She tells me and disappears with Holly.

I look onto the bed and see Brittany sleeping peacefully. I guess I have to make use of these ten minutes.

"Brittany." I shake her softly.

"Sleeping." She mumbles. I smile at how cute she is, my queen.

"Baby, I have to leave…it's time." I tell her, repeating Holly's words. Brittany rips off the sheets and sits up in an instant as she cups my face in her hands.

"No, this can't be true." She asks. I can already see her eyes filling up to the brim with tears. I can't control myself and give into my emotions. Tears are flowing down my face as I kiss her lips tasting the salt from our tears.

"I'm so sorry." I'm sobbing so hard now as I continue to kiss her, "I have to go. I'll always be watching you. I promise."

"I can't do this without you. You can't leave me for a second time." We're both crying harder than we've ever cried in our lives and I swear that our neighbours can hear her violent sobs.

"I begged, I pleaded. They're making me leaving and I can't do anything. I'm so sorry. Promise me you won't give up. I love you and forever will. Don't forget me please! I beg of you Brittany don't _ever_ forget that I love you and I'll always be watching you." It's becoming hard to breathe and I'm pretty sure my lungs have constricted. This is harder a second time around because this time I have the chance to tell her goodbye.

"I promise. I'll never forget you Santana. I love you forever and always will. You're my one and only. My heart belongs to you." She tells me.

Oh no, oh no! I can feel that force like I did when I died. Is ten minutes already over? This can't be it. No, don't! I need more time. Holly please, Sue! I'm holding onto Brittany so tightly I'm pretty sure I might actually break her body.

"I love you Brittany Susan Lopez." I remember when I proposed she insisted I call her that. It was something that I loved about her it made my heart swell.

"I love you Santana Pierce." Yeah, I had her call me that when I proposed. We switched last names because we were still deciding whether or not to keep both last names.

I kiss her hard and passionately knowing full well it was the last kiss we'd share in a very long time. We're desperately holding onto each other as we savour our last moment together. Our tears are mixing in with each other. I can taste our combined sadness as it mixes in with our kisses.

The force is pulling me away.

Farewell Brittany my love.

_**Brittany's POV**_

Farewell Santana my love.

And like that she was gone. She wasn't coming back and that was that. I was alone in this world without my soul mate once again. I promised her I wouldn't give up and that's what I'm going to stick to that. I'll power through life so she'll proud of me, because this is all for her.

I'll see you in time my love. Until then, continue to watch over me until we're re-united.

_**Santana's POV**_

It's been twenty years now and I've continued to watch Brittany live her life. She remained unmarried but true to her word she didn't shut the door on love. There's one relationship that looked like it'd end in marriage but her partner couldn't accept her career. It was a shame because it really did look like it'd last.

I'm so proud of her. I smile at every achievement she accomplishes in life. I'm glad that she kept my parents in her life and that Quinn is still a part of her life. What warms my heart the most is the fact that Brittany has now taken over the bro night tradition. Seeing her with Puck, Sam and Mike makes my heart beat faster for her.

I wrap my wings around my body, remembering the way her fingers felt whenever she ran them through the black feathers. No one told me when I would see her but I know the wait will be worth it.

"Sweet Cheeks." Holly grabs my attention and I turn my attention away from Brittany's life to the angel in front of me.

"Yeah?" I get up from my spot and flap my wings to give them a stretch.

"Sue needs to see you." I follow Holly and I see Sue standing up straight in the same tracksuit that she used to wear during my Cheerios day.

"There's something you need to see." Sue announces and brings her hands from behind her and clasps them in front of her.

"Yeah?" I question and look between Holly and Sue. They look at each other and smile before Holly takes a position next to my ex-cheerleading coach.

I begin to stretch my wings out in annoyance at their childish games because I could be watching Brittany's life right now instead of being here.

"You can't watch Brittany's life anymore." Holly tells me.

What? How dare they take that away from me! First they made me leave her and now they're saying I can't watch over. No! I am not breaking my promise.

It's like they can sense my rage because smiles begin to appear on their faces as they step aside in opposite directions.

There right in front of me is the girl who owns my heart, the one who I never stopped loving and will never stop loving. Standing innocently looking like she had barely aged, in fact she looks the same age as me. With her white wings and her deep blue eyes she looks at me.

She's running towards me now and I can feel her arms around my waist as our lips are finally reunited after being apart for twenty years. Our hearts are beating together, we're finally together and this time it's forever.

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_You'll always find me right there…._

_**Fin.**  
><em>


End file.
